epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Waste Disposal Plant
The Waste Disposal Plant is a location in . It is located east of Crystal Caverns and Whitefall Town, and south of the Temple of Godcat. It is the sixth area available for exploration (counting the optional Graybone Cemetery). Features The Waste Disposal Plant is a massive factory that allegedly acts to dispose of various hazardous materials. Unfortunately, it is not particularly good at this - many citizens of Whitefall Town complain about the stench and toxic waste being released from the plant on a daily basis. When the players infiltrate the plant, they discover that it is actually a secret weapons factory, producing a variety of advanced combat robots for an unknown purpose. Despite its advanced technology, the Waste Disposal Plant is in poor condition, with narrow bridges going over pools of toxic ooze and steep drops, computers, wires, and barrels of hazardous substances scattered all over the place, and employees ranging from selfish to just plain incompetent. All of the plant's budget went into creating its inventions, but this would prove to be a dangerous error when the subpar computer security caused a rouge AI to emerge and take over the facility. As a result, the entire complement of robots and weapons in the plant - including their newest and greatest invention, the Praetorian - went rogue, attacking any and all humans on sight. Because of the lock-down that occurred after the Glitch took over Waste Disposal Plant some doors may only be opened by using a external energy source in form of Batteries, while some others require pulling leavers to open. Because of that, the facility features many puzzles that require maneuvring around its various parts. There are 5 Batteries in total and all of them have to be found in order to power the door leading to the boss. Map Enemies * Copper & Steel Fish - Floating enemies that fires small missiles upon defeat, deals Bomb-elemental damage. * Drill Bot - Floating machine that attacks with drills. * Swordslinger - A hooded machine that attacks with countless swords, may use a One-Hit KO attack at random. * Gunslinger - A hooded machine that attacks with firearms, may use a One-Hit KO attack at random. * Sludge Slimes - Black slimes that can randomly self-destruct. * Big Sludge Slimes - The giant version, usually uses Poison attacks. * Turrets - Standalone machines that has different functions based on their type: ** Dish Turret - uses mainly abnormal status attacks that can Dispel, Syphon or Stun enemies, it also uses Thunder-elemental attacks. ** Laser Turret - fires lasers. It may unleash a dangerous attack after a few turns. ** Fridge Turret - Usually Freezes or Wets targets. Uses Water/Ice-based attacks. * Defender - protects important places in the facility, uses multiple multi-hit attacks. * Green & Yellow Jelly - floating creatures that are resistant against Water attacks. Thunder and Green Jellyfishes are found here. * Toxic Squid - this annoying enemy is found at the Toxic pools of the facility. They have an automatic Poison status and can heal tremendous HP per turn. But it's weakness to Ice may help cripple the foe out. * Lightning Sprites - All Thunder attacks are ineffective against it. They Charge often and use a powerful Thunder attack later on. * Thunder Bird - Uses Thunder attacks and is weak against Wind. Has decent Evade. * Thunder Elemental - Uses mainly Thunder attacks, it has Auto-Change on and will use its devastating Thunder Attack later on. * Ice & Drill Golems - Found at the fridge area. Ice Golems uses Ice attacks which Drill Golems uses the armor-piercing Giga Drill. It may lose its drills after a few hits. Tips This area has many robotic-type enemies, which means Bomb, Water and Thunder-elemental abilities will work very well on them, as well as Earth for immovable ones. Occasionally, Thunder and Ice-type foes will show up, but most are weak to at least one of elements mentioned. Shortcuts This area has 3 shortcuts, 2 outside it, and one inside it. One of the shortcuts outside the area is unlocked after you open a door that leads to Whitefall Town. Another one is unlocked after you go to Goldenbrick Resort and pull a lever. The third one is inside the factory, north of the southeastern part of the map. It shortens the path if the player forgot something in the north part of the factory. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4's Areas